swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Mysterious Witch
Meet with the mysterious witch who has been contacting you during your travels across Dathomir at /way dathomir -3177 3184 Rubina; Rubina: Ah! We finally meet in person, my pet! You: You said something about suiting your purpose? Rubina: Indeed I did, well remembered. When you feel that you are up to the challenge, speak with me again. This officially completes Walkabout Part II. Speak to Rubina again for more quests. You can decide which of the Singing Mountain Clan or Nightsisters you will choose to support at this stage of the Theme Park. Through completing quests for Rubina, you will slowly start to show your support for either Clan. Once you have completed enough of the missions, you can proceed to the next stage of the Theme Park. You can, of course, continue to complete the missions, and can even do so to gain favour with the other side if you wish to complete the other version of the Theme Park. Rubina: I wish for you to assist me with a few small tasks. I require an agent to infiltrate either the Singing Mountain Clan or the Nightsisters. That agent is to be you. First, however you must perform tasks to gain favor with the Clan Mother of your choice. You have three conversation options to choose. *''Ok, give me a task! ''- Will allow you to choose one of three tasks to complete. *''I'd like to get more information.'' - Will give you more flavor text and background information on the clans. *''How am I doing in my attempt to gain favor with a Clan Mother?'' - Will show you how far along you are. Ok, give me a task! *Rubina: There are a number of ways you can assist the clans and gain favor. Three come most readily to mind: gather herbs, eliminate enemies, and offer wisdom. **You: Tell me more about the three options. *Rubina: Of course, which would you like to learn more about? You can take as many of the three quests at a time as you wish, and all of the quests are repeatable, with repeated quests leading to collections to complete. Toil and Trouble *You: Herbs. **Rubina: The Singing Mountain Clan use the various herbal plants found around Dathomir for their healing properties; the Nightsisters... well, what can heal can often harm. *You: Where can I find these herbal plants? **Rubina: Oh, all over Dathomir; there are likely several near you even now! Just look carefully as you travel and I am sure you will find plenty. *You: I would like to gather the herbs they need. **Rubina: Bring them back and place them in a basket to show which Clan you support. Eliminate the Mutant Rancors or Eliminate members of the Spider Clan *You: Enemies. **Rubina: The Rancor of Dathomir are actually quite intelligent and serve the Clans in a number of ways. However the bestial Mutant Rancor are an abomination to both clans. Similarly, the Spider Clan work agains Singing Mountain Clan and Nightsister alike. *You: I can handle both of those, so what do I do after I have eliminated them? **Rubina: Collect proof of your deeds. Many of the Witches of the Spider Clan have a patch of giant spider silk sewn into their clothing. And, of course, the Mutant Rancor is well known for their... teeth. I will send you to an area where you can typically find the type of pray that you're seeking. *You: I would like to assist in eliminating the enemies of the Clan. **Rubina: Bring back proof of your deeds and place them in the basket of your choice to indicate which clan you support. Hearts and Minds *You: Wisdom. **Rubina: Among the Witches of the Singing Mountain, crimes are punishable by exile. In order to return to her Clan, she must spend time in purification; at least a year and a day. Sometimes, however, these exiles choose to continue the path they began and join the Nightsisters. *You: That still doesn't explain the wisdom part... **Rubina: Some of these exiled Outcasts are at a crossroads. The right word could influence them greatly in deciding to return to the Singing Mountain or become a Nightsister. *You: I would like to offer my wisdom. **Rubina: Show which Clan you support by convincing an Outcast to join it. I'd like to get more information Rubina: Of course, dearie, what do you want to ask about? *You: Why do I need to gain favor? **Rubina: You don't expect the Clans to let just anyone in, do you? Using the tasks you perform I can get you a foot in the door, so to speak. of course, if you help one clan, you anger the other but this is the way these things go sometimes. **You: If I help one clan the other won't like me? **Rubina: Correct. These Clans are completely opposed to each other so as you aid one you anger the other. But fear not, though there are two paths you can go by, in the long run, there is time to change the trail you follow. **You: Once I start to help one Clan how do I change? **Rubina: Simple, my pet, you do more to help the other clan. The tasks I present you can be repeated many times and in the end it is up to you to choose who will benefit. *You: Why do you need an angent to infiltrate a Clan? **Rubina: I am too well known by both clans to do it myself, of course. When you have shown enough support for one clan or the other, I will present your case to that Clan Mother and speak on your behalf so that they may allow you inside. *You: Who are the Witches of Dathomir, anyway? **Rubina: There was once an Outworlder, Allya, who was banished from her people. She arrived on Dathomir and, through her great magics, tamed the mighty Rancor and gathered the peoples into a single great clan. The women became daughters of Allya and the men their slaves. *You: Who are the SInging Mountain Clan? **Rubina: Over time, the daughters of Allya have become known to outworlders as the Witches of Dathomir and have splintered into a number of smaller clans. The largest of these is the clan of the Singing Mountain. *You: Who or what are the Nightsisters? **Rubina: Witches of Dathomir who break with Allya's Book of Law are exiled so live in solitude and contemplation until they are purified and can return to the Singing Mountain. Some never return. Many of these have gathered together in their own clan. In Outworlder terms they would be the Sith to the Sing Mountain Clan Jedi. *You: Who or what is this Spider Clan? **Rubina: Not all exiled Outcasts that do fail to return to the Singing Mountain join with the Nightsisters. Some of these have banded together and learned to use the Great Spiders as other Witches do Rancor. They are the mutual enemy of Singing Mountain and Nightsister alike. *You: Do these witches really use magic? **Rubina: That would depend on your definition of magic. What the Daighters of Allya call spells, Outworlder Jai... Jedi... call the Force. Who is to say which is the more correct? *You: What was it you wanted me to do, again? **Rubina: Just a few simple tasks, my pet, to influence one of the Clan Mothers; the choice is yours. How am I doing in my attempt to gain favor with a Clan Mother? *With no quests completed: **Rubina: You currently stand balanced in the twilight and show no real preference toward the Nightsisters or the Singing Mountain Clan. *After one quest completed: **Rubina: You have not yet shown support for either Clan. *After two quests completed: **Rubina: You have shown a slight leaning toward the clan. *After five quests completed: **Rubina: You have given most of your support to the clan. *After eight quests completed: **Rubina: You have shown complete support for the clan! As long as your support remains unwavering I'm confident that I can intercede on your behalf with the clan Clan Mother. Category:Dathomir quests Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:CL 75 and higher